


anagapesis

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you have to leave a little of yourself behind to move on. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anagapesis

**Author's Note:**

> anagapesis: the feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did
> 
> first completed/posted on tumblr: nov 24, 2012  
> first revised: feb 24, 2013

            In the early days, when Aomine had begun cutting practices and Kuroko saw him less, and less, and less, it had stung, the way a phantom limb would.  And yet the cut was not clean.  The teeth of the saw had caught on the flesh, tearing, rending, gradually.  Like a compass needle drawn to a lodestone so too was Kuroko compelled to follow Aomine, trying to reclaim the part of himself he was losing, trying to get Aomine to look back at him, but Aomine wouldn't look back, wouldn’t look in his direction.

            Only when Kuroko had quit the team and they went off to separate high schools had the limb been fully severed, the wound left raw and open.

            Still Kuroko is struggling to reorient himself, to restore the balance taken from him.  He finds a crutch in Kagami, and at first that's all he is – a replacement for something Kuroko's lost.  As time passes Kagami becomes more than that, becomes essential, becomes something more than can be called a prosthetic.

            It used to be that when Kuroko thought of Aomine it was an ache – an all-encompassing ache – paralyzing, empty, hollow.

            It was an ache, and then it became a throb, then only a tinge, then, nothing, just emptiness, and while it had once been chilling and lonely the only name Kuroko could pin on the feeling now is relief.

            Aomine is looking at him, again, but Kuroko does not see it.  His eyes are drawn only towards Kagami.


End file.
